runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:The Clueless Adventurers
TCA Please note that we can regrettably only accept P2P members. Please also note that we do not use the Runescape Forums as a source of communication amongst our clan. Instead, we use an off-site forum. This page is simply information for curious individuals and potential members. Also note that we do in fact have a Tier 7 Citadel. The link to our off-site is in the bar on the side. Read on! .: WHO WE ARE :. The Clueless Adventurers (TCA) was established in February 2004 as a clan of skillers and fighters, of veterans and apprentices, of all ages from around the world. We welcome quality players striving towards excellence and seeking to share in the fellowship of RuneScape. Our ambition is to make each TCA member a better all-around player by assigning one mandatory skill level per month, sometimes in skills that are challenging to you, but always with the support of fellow clanners. Our desire is to make each TCA member a part of our family by having you post regularly on our clan boards and participating in events every month. Our hope is to make each TCA member a leader by encouraging event planning, active participation, and providing opportunities to step up and make the game better for all of us. .: WHAT WE DO :. The Clueless Adventurers takes pride in being a great all-around clan. We spend time achieving high levels in skills. Although we work hard honing our fighting skills, we are NOT a PKing clan. We may have a fishing event one day and a KBD hunt the next. We challenge members to pursue Capes of Achievement. We help each other with quests and skill levels. We hang out in our clan chat and look for orange dots in our clan world. We maintain a board with very useful information and the chance to meet up with other clanners who can help, support, or just chop yews with you. Most of all, we are good friends. .': IS THIS THE CLAN FOR ME? :.' If you believe that Jagex's rules are only for "noobs"... If you feel uncomfortable having Player Mods around... If you refuse to consider leveling a skill... ...then TCA is definitely NOT the clan for you. .: THE TCA EXPERIENCE: GENERAL INFORMATION :. {C}1. The Clueless Adventurers is a mature clan dedicated to fair play. We closely follow Jagex rules and have high expectations for our members' behavior, expectations that are higher than Jagex's in some regards. For example, we support a family friendly environment which does not allow for disrespect or swearing (abbreviated included) in our chat or on our forums. 2. TCA is not a clan dedicated to Castle Wars, Pest Control, or other mini-games, but we do enjoy participating in these activities from time to time. However, we do NOT support or participate in PKing activites under the TCA banner - we do have clanners that do, but do not support it as a clan. 3. TCA is a clan based on the principles of raising *all* skills. If you are a "pure" you may want to reconsider before submitting an application. 4. While we want to be helpful to our members, please know that we are not a charity clan. Begging and expecting handouts is not acceptable in TCA. 5. In order to make the acceptance process as smooth as possible, you will be put into a Team and your Team General or their Assistant will be able to provide you with help and guidance regarding our clan. Once accepted into TCA, you will be welcome to join our clan chat channel and clan boards. 6. We do not use the RuneScape forums to communicate with each other. Instead, we use a private online board. You may reach our forums by searching for our name or by reading the acceptance message on these forums. 7. The TCA clan world is World 46. 8. After being with us for a few months, we encourage members to take on clan responsibilities. For a clan of our size (up to 100+ members), there are plenty of opportunities to step up, including: *Event Planners *Team Assistants *Game Guides *Board Moderators Come be part of the finest clan in all of RuneScape... .: ACTIVITY REQUIREMENTS :. ' As we are a Skilling Clan we have 1 main Assignment, chosen by your team leaders, usually your lower skills and then 3 additional point requirements of activity each month which you can choose from the list below. *Optional Assignment *Skill of the Week *Attending Events *Hosting an event *Maxing out at the citadel *Posting 8 times on the forums Most of our members surpass these requirements every month. At a minimum, we expect you to spend about 3 to 5 hours a month completing the activity requirements. TCA is unique in that we assign our members skilling assignments. You will be expected to gain experience in an assigned skill each month. For your monthly assignments, you will be asked to either raise an assigned skill to hiscores, raise an assigned skill by one level (if under level 65), or gain 50,000 XP in an assigned skill (if over level 65). We take activities very seriously in TCA. Leaders review activity reports each month to ensure all members are fulfulling these requirements. Members who do not meet activity requirements will be warned and/or removed from the clan, and excluded members will have to wait a month to reapply to TCA. '.: INFORMATION FOR OTHER CLANS :. The Clueless Adventurers are not now and likely never will be interested in a clan alliance. TCA does not formally participate in any clan wars and is not interested in doing so now or in the future. Please do not falsify or steal content from this page. Any false edits will be immediately noticed and fixed. Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Skilling Clans Category:Community Category:Clans